In This Life: An Itachi Story
by MoonDance246
Summary: So it's an OC I made up. And the story is something I did for a friend. I'm not really finished though. WARNING: There is some descriptive sadistic killing and language as well as other things that people may not like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood

A peaceful, soundless village. The deadly silence of the black night. Everything was perfect. I looked down at the village. Not a soul was out. Everyone from infant to adult was sleeping. I closed my eyes calmly and drew my long blade slowly, savoring the metal. A flash. A scream. I ran through the village, my blade tainted red. Each look of terror that drew upon their faces, each last shriek their throats gave before my blade ripped them apart fascinated me. My lips curled from a scowl to a wide grin, adrenaline pumping as I ran to the next house, awakening my victims with an unpleasant surprise.

"It's a demon! The village has been cursed!" My feet slowly stepped forward. The metallic scent of the trail of blood behind me was beautifully intoxicating. My grin grew wider, exposing my fangs to the victims as I taunted them. I walked one more step, before my own blood spilled on the floor. I turned my head glancing at the wimpy blade-no-a switchblade about as sharp as a kitchen knife that struck my right shoulder. I laughed at their foolish attempts, pulling the knife out and pointing it at the villagers. They started to run. I moved faster than sound, gracefully killing the men with their own weapon. The pitiful attempts of these men and women amused me, how they thought they could survive.

Two lone survivors stood cowering under me. I smirked, grabbing the first one's hair, throwing him against the wall. I could feel the thick vertebrae of the man's neck under my fingers, a very satisfying feeling. My thumb brushed over the lump of his larynx before applying as much force needed. The cracking sound of the bones flooded into my ears. The pressure of the nerves snapping under my fingertips and the screams of agony and pain was enthralling. I dropped the man and turned towards the final person who was still, shaking with complete horror. I pulled out a kunai and brought it to his face.

One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. I inhaled deeply. No. It wasn't good enough. His blood wasn't good enough. It could not satisfy my burning hunger. I took out my tainted long sword and cut the man in half, displeased with my result. I looked up towards the forest, only to find a distant pair of eyes staring down on me. The eyes were blood red and hollow. The stared at me with no emotion. They were the eyes of a killer. My blood boiled in excitement. A challenge. I ran to the forest, grinning as I moved faster and faster with each step, pursuing the man silently.

He stopped. I stood on a branch and examined my challenger. He had onyx hair in a ponytail and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He raised his hand. I smirked and put a hand to my chest, accessing my chakra and releasing the genjustu.

"It has been too long since I have had any fun using my ninja abilities to obtain my desire." I spoke, smirking while leaping out of the tree. He turned around, his cold eyes staring into mine. Those were the eyes I wanted. Gorgeous, but oh so deadly. His skin wasn't tan, but wasn't pale either. I sniffed the air, hoping to get a sense of how big my reward was. I chuckled when I didn't smell anything. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

I underestimated this man, but it was still very entertaining. Even though I had not even used most of my ninja powers I could tell he was very strong. Not a scratch left on that skin. No trace of blood. I lay on the ground in defeat, the predator now becoming the prey. He stood over me, the expression on his face unreadable. I waited for this man to kill me like he should. He outstretched his hand close to me.

"Come." That was all he uttered. I laughed, loudly. This man had definitely earned my respect. I grabbed his hand; surely whatever he had in store was not that bad for he would have killed me earlier should he have wanted to. I stood up with his aide, digging my nail into his flesh deep enough for just one drop of blood on my finger. He let go of my hand unfazed by my actions and turned around. I brought my finger to my mouth, getting a taste of this man's blood. It filled my body more than the entire village. It was purifying. It was delicious. It was not mine. I would never own it.

I scowled. I could not kill this man. No matter how much I wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cold blooded killers

We continued together directing away from the slaughtered village. I followed silently, the adrenaline worn off. This man was still cautious with me. I could see him eyeing me from time to time.

"What's your name?" His words were dark and smooth, like a knife cutting through butter. I paused.

"Shi." I answered. It would be a much more fitting name than my given one.

"Your real name." He stared at me. I frowned at the fact that he saw through me.

"Tengoku No Hikari." I could see him fighting a smirk. I growled at him. Stupid name. Stupid parents. Stupid meaning. "Ass." I muttered.

We arrived at a base. It was a cave. I don't think I've ever seen something so basic. I looked around. It was your average cave, nothing special.

"Tengoku No Hikari." I was pushed forward by the man to only be staring at the shadow of another. The shadow stifled a giggle. I pulled out a switchblade, only to have my predator grab me from behind and take it.

"This organization is called Akatsuki. We want you to be a new member. I think it would definitely quench your craving." The shadow's voice was dark and weird; most likely modified. I looked at my predator. He just stared at me with those killer eyes.

"You're a bunch of ninja assassins." I spoke. The shadow simply waved me off and turned around.

"Be it what you want. However, the choice is yours. Stay, and you can fulfill your desire. Leave, and you might regret it. Uchiha Itachi. Should she stay, show her to room six." I turned to my predator, Uchiha Itachi. I made no motion, but just stared into his eyes. I was searching. Maybe if I looked hard enough I would see if he wanted to kill me or not.

He walked past me ignoring my very being and existence. I watched him closely as he walked towards the wall. I accessed my chakra again releasing the genjutsu put on the cave. I looked around. Behind the wall of the cave was a house built in. Uchiha Itachi was obviously very talented in genjutsu. I quickly caught up to him and followed him through the halls. There were other members. More killers. I could smell their blood, blood almost as sweet as Itachi's. I shuddered in excitement. I started to plan their deaths one by one, ripping them apart.

"If you want to stay alive then don't touch them." Itachi spoke. It wasn't a warning. Just a plain simple statement in spoken by his monotone voice. I stayed silent. We got to my room and Itachi stopped, looking at the door before disappearing. I took a glance at the other members of the Akatsuki and smirked before going through the closed door.

"HA! Are you kidding me, yeah! How can you be a deadly killer with a name like Heaven's Light, un?" I frowned at the stupid blonde approaching me. It was hard not to kill him. It had been a few days since I had been introduced to the Akatsuki. A few days since I had last killed. It was tempting with rich blood in right in front of me. "Are you even listening to me, un? Or maybe you're off in Heaven's world, praying to them for killing just like Hidan does, yeah! Why don't you answer me?" I stared at this man with utter disgust. He came closer and closer to my face, the scent of blood consuming my nose. I placed my hand on his shoulder, pushing ever so slightly to send him flying into the wall.

"Stay the hell out of my face." I warned. I turned around, trying to rid myself of the sight of the blood trailing down his cheek.

"The hell? Are you some kind of kyuketsuki, un? You're retarded!" He threw a clay bird at me. I let the object pass through my body and watched the blonde's face turn to shock.

"I'm not a vampire. I just like blood." I walked back to my room, avoiding the explosion of the clay bird. I walked back to my room, the thick and heavy scent of green tea eliminating the blood scent.

"I was wondering why Itachi started acting different." I spun around. A human fish thing was staring at me. His sword-one of the seven swordsman swords-was starting to move. "It seems like Samehada likes your chakra. It must be pretty good if he wants it." I was staring at Kisame Hoshigaki. I backed up in defense, preparing myself for a fight. "Feisty I see. Heh, too bad for Samehada. Itachi already claimed your head." I thought about what he could mean. Itachi wasn't mean to me. Come to think of it, he wasn't that nice to me either. "You've really driven Deidara up a wall this time. He even blew up his own room." I smirked victoriously. Kisame simply remained the same as he threw something to me.

"A cloak?" I questioned. Hearing nothing, I looked up to where Kisame was. He left. I stopped to look at the cloak. It was a piece of crap. I cracked my knuckles and smirked. I was going to have some fun with sharp objects. I grabbed a pocket knife and a needle from my stuff. I cut the sleeve of the cloak completely off, thus beginning my work.

My creation was much more fitting than that crap. I had taken it apart and pieced it back together. I held it up with pride. It was still the Akatsuki colour-black with red clouds-but it was an ordinary cloak down to the floor with a hood and an intricate button I stole at the top. I tried it on, placing the cloak on my body doing up the lone button. Perfect fit. The cloak covered the circumference and length of my body. I pulled the hood over my head, the chain zipper around the outside of the hood well in front of my face. It wasn't functional, but I had no other use for a zipper so I used it for decoration.

I walked outside my room feeling like something different. I smirked. Kind of like death itself. A plague waiting to infect the world. I walked into the main room. It was empty. I wondered where the other Akatsuki members were. I closed my eyes, seeing the base in a new vision. I let my mind scan the hallways and rooms. Any sign of thoughts would hopefully pick up. Swearing. Bombs. Money. Water Jutsu. Eating humans. I dared not to go into Leader Sama's room. I scanned around one last time before sensing a presence in front of me. I scanned for any thoughts to see who it might be.

Blank. That could only mean one thing. I opened my eyes.

I looked up into the eyes of Itachi. Someone once said the eyes are direct voids into the soul. Whoever said that was an idiot. They got one part right however. Itachi's eyes were a void all right. No one could see what he was thinking. I couldn't even mind sight what he was thinking. If I can get into people's minds and still not see his thoughts, **no one could**.

We stood in silence with our eyes locked. I didn't know if he could even see my eyes because of my bangs and my hood. I guessed since I was looking up he could. No spark of anything in our staring contest. It was as if we saw through each other.

"Leader wants to see you." Itachi blinked and walked on. I stared at his back and then my hand. It twitched. I smirked, walking along to Leader Sama's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Temptation

"Are you kidding me un?" I scowled. Wouldn't have any fun on a mission with Deidara. "Sasori dies and this is how they sympathize with me un? By sending me on a mission with vampire girl?" I tried ignoring his stupid complaints as we walked through nothing but forest.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and focus on getting this done so I don't have to spend another minute with you." Deidara's mouth closed. I smiled internally. "We're assassinating some important man. Who knows what relevance he holds. Either way I call the shots." Deidara groaned at me. "Let's go." I sprinted into the forest. I could hear Deidara's calls from behind me before I saw a clay bird flying in the sky.

"Now, _Tengoku No Hikari_, we must do this carefully, un." I looked down at the house of the victim. I entered my mind sight, allowing me to get into his mind. No one was there. I grinned. "Are you listening to me?" I lowered my eyes at Deidara.

"Don't tell me what to do." Lifting my hood I jumped, going through the walls and into the house.

"Hey! Who's in there!" A deep, husky voice called. "You isn't gonna rob my house ya lil punk!" He hollered while sliding the door open with a slam. I grinned as he approached me. He was angry before he had entered the room, but once he saw me I could tell he was furious. He charged at me. I moved, jamming a kunai into the base of his skull just enough to paralyze him. He was still conscious. I chuckled, kicking him so he rolled over onto his back. The strong scent of blood engrossed my nose. It was not the sweetest, but it would do for now. Horror passed over his face as I brought the tip of my blade to his hairline.

He cried out in pain as I shoved the cool metal between his hide and bone, slowly cutting along the outline of his face. The blood poured out drenching the wooden floor. The sight was getting me high as I carefully severed the skin with precision. Once I had cut all the way around I grabbed his forehead and tugged with all of my might. The man yelped out a bloodcurdling scream and shouted, not able to neither think nor speak clearly. He looked up at me, aghast. I looked back down at him, losing my senses, grinning wildly. My teeth clenched together to keep my body still and not killing the rest of the village. In my right hand was my weapon, dripping with his blood. In my left was his face, carved off perfectly. His mouth flapped like that of a fish has he tried to talk. I laughed at his stupid expression. Nothing came out, not even a mumble.

It was time to move on. I could hear worried villagers approaching his house. I left the man lying there in his pain and suffering. He would bleed out in due time, no need to cut his torment short. The door flew open as I threw the man's face at the crowd, distracting them before leaving in the blink of an eye.

Deidara looked at me with complete shock as I tasted the blood from my weapon. I looked over at his one eye. The adrenaline from that man was still inside me. It was hard to resist killing Deidara.

"Stop looking at me like that or I might do the same thing to you." I buried the kunai in the dirt and pulled out my water bottle. I drank some of it, pouring the rest on the blood on my clothes wiping it off.

"Why do you not hate Itachi? I mean, you hate the rest of us, un." Deidara asked me. We had started on our way back to the base. The running allowed me to use the rest of my adrenaline and calm down. I jumped high, landing on his clay bird with my back turned from him.

"It's not that I don't hate him. He has earned my respect through battle." I commented. Deidara remained silent. I shifted my eyes glancing at him. He wasn't that bad if you got past the stupidity. "Deidara." I heard the shifting of the fabric in his cloth as he turned to me. "What made you join the Akatsuki?"

"Eh, my village was really boring, un. Besides, I wanted to expand on my art. You know, clay explosives, yeah? So one day the Akatsuki found me and asked if I wanted to come. I said yeah and left the village just like that, un. What about you hm? You just kind of, appeared, yeah." I paused. I remembered the village, the bloodshed, and the eyes.

"I slaughtered a village. When I was done, I saw Itachi staring down at me from a forest. So I followed him and fought him. He beat me, and instead of killing me he simply told me to come with him. I was told by Leader-Sama that I could quench my thirst if I joined, so I did." I was thankful for my choice. My emotions would always get out of control when I killed. Often I regretted the aftermath. In the Akatsuki, however, I felt more contained. More stable when I killed. It felt relaxing.

We arrived at base. I reported to Leader-Sama before heading back to my room.

"Jashin! God damnit, what the hell Kakuzu? We almost got fucking caught back there because of your shitty obsession with money!" I turned around out of curiosity to find a man with a mask and a man with silver, no, white-ish hair. Money=Kakuzu. Swearing, I didn't know yet. I smiled internally for being smart.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten the habit of killing people so slowly we could have saved some time instead of being rushed! Sometimes you're so stupid Hidan." I chuckled at their argument before turning around to return to my room. As I turned I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Leader wants to see you Hikari, un." I looked at Deidara.

"But I already reported to Leader-Sama, what would he want?" Deidara shrugged before continuing where he was going. I hurried along to his room. Was he going to give me another mission? He couldn't give me days off, I only worked for one. What if he was mad at me? What if he was pleased with me? What if he wanted to kill me now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evil to an assassin

"SHOPPING!" I blurted. Nothing good ever came out of shopping. I was discovered more than once while I tried to shop. That was why I stole from people. One time I was actually captured and almost killed. And then there was the time and old lady had beaten me so bad I had bruises with her stupid purse and cane. So I had concluded. Shopping was evil.

"It would be better if you made yourself a bit more approachable. Here is some money." I looked down at my clothes-err-rags. They weren't that bad. A couple things I stole and my clothes that I've had for…. a while. Besides, the cloak covered everything…when it was closed. I sighed. If Leader-Sama said I needed it, I was most likely not going to get out of it. I took the money from him and left the room. It was going to be a long day.

Did I mention shopping was evil? It is obviously the devil's creation to piss people off. Well it worked. Two minutes in this stupid town and I was already under suspicion. I wasn't even wearing my Akatsuki cloak. I sighed walking into a store. The clerk looked up at me surprised. I scowled. I looked around at the shirts and pants and some boots. I found one shirt that I liked. It wasn't really a shirt come to think of it. It was more of a dress that was really short. It was white with a hint of green. It was open at the chest, kind of like a corset, but it only had two strings to keep it together. It had over the shoulder battle kimono sleeves and the bottom was cut in a way that it showed the sides of my legs up to my hips. I was definitely going to need some shorts.

I held up the dress to my body. I looked like it fit. I hated shopping too much to try it on. So I went up to the cashier and put the money on the table. She quickly wrote down what I bought and took the money. I hung the dress over my arm and walked out of the store. I walked down the street of the market. People were cheery and laughing and buying who knows what.

I walked into another store. Accessories and shoes. I could do without both. I have been for the past ten years or so. I walked around looking at various items. There were some cool belts, so I picked two up. I looked around at shoes and gagged. Heels, pumps, anything that screamed slut. I saw a pair of black boots in the back and dug through the racks of heels, picking them up. Black knee high with a zipper down the middle. I could deal with that. I walked up to the cash, not trying anything on again, and paid for my stuff. Shopping was beginning to look a lot less evil, maybe even a little enjoyable.

I heard screams. I turned around just to see a man get run over by a vegetable cart. His blood spilled all over the streets. I buried my nose in my arm quickly, trying not to smell it.

"Ah shit." I muttered. I had to get out of here, fast. Should I smell it and get high, these people would never see the light of day again. I searched for anything that could get me out of here and avoid the crowd at the same time. Nothing. Crap. I was drawn to the man again, my eyes lingering over the scene. I gazed at what was behind the man. Shorts. And fingerless gloves.

"Hey pretty lady; I'll give you three hundred-"

"Get the shit out of my way you pervert!" I pushed him, sending him flying into the cart. Now was my chance. I book'd it and jumped, flipping over the scene and into the store. I grabbed the rack with my hand and used the other to grab the shorts and gloves while my body was still in the air. Once I had both in my hand I pushed off the rack flying onto the roof. I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow.

"THEIF! SOMEONE STOP HER!" I dodged the various things they threw at me. Fruit, clothes, weapons, tomatoes. Oh, and I take back that last comment. Shopping was diabolical. Hell's creation to torment innocent blood thirsty assassins like me. I now had the clothes in one hand and a kunai in the other incase I had to fight. I had made it to the forest, but I didn't know if I had lost the annoying villagers. I ran through the forest, making sure to lose them before I got back to base.

I slammed the door of my room shut, panting heavily. Never going shopping again. I looked at the clothes. They were all still there. I smirked. I always get away when I steal. I took off my rags and put the new clothes on, getting used to their feel. I crossed the belts and let them hang around my hips. I took a couple steps and examined myself in the mirror, something I hadn't done in a while. I looked at myself overall. I was a bit above average, not too tall. I didn't really have any curves except for the natural ones from my hip bones. I was just kind of skinny. My chest was a bit bigger than most people I'd say, and the shirt definitely wanted to show that off. That would make up for my not curvy body.

I looked up at my face. My hair was scarlet, I guess. It had been a while since I brushed it. It was now just a mess on my head. Short in the front and down to the end of my ribs at the back. I looked at my eyes. Aquamarine, but more blue. I was told they were piercing. I gazed lower at my neck and collarbone. I had on a choker with an onyx orb attached to it. I remember when my mother gave it to me. It was supposed to be snow white, showing I was from heaven. The moment my fingers met the orb it turned a harsh black colour and has been ever since. It also used to be held on a string, until it broke. I remember stealing for my very first time. I traced my finger along the choker. Just to keep the memory alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Power

I touched it. The energy swirled around in black clouds inside the orb. It was meant to grant me some sort of power. I have only used it once. I remember the look on the people's faces before they died. I let the orb go stopping the flow of energy. I combed my hair with my fingers, just getting rid of the rats nest look. It was fairly straight anyway. I walked out of my room, through the halls and into the main room. There I saw Itachi and Kisame. Itachi looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I just stared back. Kisame looked at the two of us, trying to analyze what kind of emotions we were sending.

"You have improved." Well, at least I was acknowledged. I didn't understand Itachi. He was a brick wall. Trying to get into his mind was like trying to blow a house down with only one person's breath. Maybe he was in his own little world where no one else existed unless he wanted them to. Maybe he just didn't want other people to know what he was thinking. Whatever it was I could tell he was hiding something. I just didn't know what.

"You know what I think? I think little Hikari has a _~crush~ _on Itachi, yeah." I turned immediately, recognizing Deidara's voice.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" I punched him in the face, sending him flying across the room. "You're so stupid!" I yelled at him.

"Well sorry for trying to make some chemistry here, un! Next time you find yourself in love troubles do not come to me for help!" I turned my back to him.

"Jashin will smite you all if you continue to be so fucking loud!" I glanced at Hidan. I didn't really know him, other than all the swearing and praying to Jashin. I smirked. "Don't you fucking smirk at me you fucking whore! I may not be able to touch you but that doesn't mean I can't fucking kill you!"

"If you're looking for a fight why don't you back up that statement hm?" I taunted. "Come on, let's take this outside. I wouldn't want to ruin the base by wiping the floor with you." I smirked, I could see his anger rising.

"You bitch! I can't fucking believe Jashin would create someone as shitty as you! Bring it on!" I scoffed. I didn't really believe in Jashin. I personally believe in reincarnation and having another life after death. Pain was pain, not pleasure. I had hoped that when I would be reincarnated, I would have a life with no killing and no blood. A peaceful life.

"Let's go." I frolicked out the door. Finally I would have a challenge. I prepared myself for battle on the fine grass. I motioned my fingers towards me, beckoning him to make the first move. He threw his tri-bladed scythe at me. I dodged it with ease. I watched his moves carefully. A triangle was inside a circle, him inside the triangle. His skin had turned black and white. I stood my guard. His scythe boomeranged, hurdling towards me. I jumped only to see a sharp pipe being thrown at me.

"Don't mess with the immortal, bitch!" Hidan yelled at me. I passed through the pipe, catching it behind me and hurdling it back towards him. It cut his shoulder. I winced. Blood? My own blood? I checked my shoulder. Red liquid oozed out the slit. "Ready to die?" I looked at Hidan. His pipe was in his hand, aimed at his chest. "Looks like you weren't careful enough. Got some of your damn blood on the chain of my scythe. Now how about we experiment with some pain? I'll send my regards to you when I pray to Jashin!" I looked at my shoulder, then back to his. He was immortal. And inside that triangle, whatever was done to him was done to me. He would live, and I would die. I threw my hands forward, concentrating on the air around Hidan. Hopefully I could make it.

Part of me sighed in relief. A tiny hole in my chest spat blood on the ground, but it was not deep enough to seriously harm me. I moved Hidan, just enough for the curse to be stopped. I let go of him dropping to my knees. It really sucks when your powers take a lot out of you. I touched the wound, brushing my fingers against my pendant. I felt different energy surge through my body like a tsunami. I looked down. The wound was gone, my skin slowly piecing itself back together. What? No, impossible. I swear to god two seconds ago I was bleeding out the chest. I looked up. Hidan was still, and out of the symbol. I slowly stood up.

"I told you not to touch them if you wanted to live." I watched as Itachi walked towards us. He stopped in the middle of us, turning his head towards Hidan. "And what did Leader tell you?" He walked past us, Hidan hot on his trail.

"Jashin! I don't fucking care what Leader says! I'll kill him if I have to! Then I'll fucking kill you!" Itachi stopped, turning towards Hidan.

"Looks like you had some fun with Hidan." I saw Kisame out of my peripheral. I spun my head. I scowled.

"Shut up Kisame. Go kiss a fish. Or better yet, go fuck a fish for all I care." I glared daggers at Itachi. How dare he. He had no place to just step into my battle and finish it off by himself. I didn't care about the claim on my head or the respecting. You fuck with me if you want to get into my fights. I stormed past the three men stopping at Itachi.

"Thanks for the concern but I can fight my own damn fights." Angered, I looked up at his eyes. Those stupid eyes that would never tell you what he's thinking or how he feels. I stalked back to my room, slamming the door behind me. I plummeted onto my bed. Why did he have to be so emotionless? That stupid blank stare he gives everyone, those stupid killer eyes. Why couldn't I be more like that?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hollow

My eyes fluttered open. I got up from my bed, grooming myself the best I could before getting out of my room. I walked down the hallways. Not a soul was in sight. Not a sound. It was so quiet pin drops could be heard. I walked around. Where could everyone be? I mean I knew it would probably be this quiet if just Itachi and Kisame were here, but I didn't even sense their thoughts. I walked into Leader Sama's room, gently closing the door behind me not to disturb him.

"It seems you sleep in later then the other Akatsuki members, Tengoku No Hikari." Ah crap. I slept in. That's not good. Not when belonging to an organization like the Akastuki. "Now now no need to fret. Your excellence at killing and your speed will make up. Just go out and kill this woman." I couldn't really see anything in Leader Sama's room. It was just all darkness. The only light was coming from the door, and that wasn't much. A picture came flying towards me out of the darkness. I caught it and examined it. "She's a witch who has learned too much about the Akatsuki. She lives in a town ten kilometers to the east. Be aware of her magic. Go now." I bowed to Leader Sama. I didn't really know if he could see me or not, but I did it anyway. I quietly walked out the door and head off to the town.

Damn this witch was annoying. Stupid flipping magic. Sure she had power over all the elements but I mean she had pumpkin power too! What the hell kind of power is pumpkin power? That's just as dumb as my stupid name!

"Pumpkin Pumpkin PUMPKIN!" She pointed her hands towards me, a pumpkin flying out of them. What the hell did I do to deserve this? I sighed, going through the pumpkin and cutting her arms off in a clean swipe with my long sword.

"Thank god!" I screamed. "What kind of witch are you? You're all happy and stupid, and what kind of witch uses flipping pumpkins? You are a failed witch! Now I'm not going to lie, this will hurt, but just hurry up and die already got it!" I cut off her legs, the blood pouring onto the street. She screamed loudly then said some words I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Lightning flashed all around me. I ignored it, letting some shocks graze my body. I sliced her body in half at the stomach. She screamed more. Obviously she wasn't very good at dying. I sighed. "Will you shut up already? Normally this would be very fun but at the moment I'm just not feeling it." I sliced her throat just enough to cut her vocal chords but keep her alive.

She croaked something I couldn't hear. I looked down at her. She smiled up at me. Her body exploded, pushing me back into the nearest house. My vision blurred. Stupid woman. I felt myself drop to the ground. The explosion itself wasn't that great, but the air impact and shock was huge. I could barely move it felt like all my bones were shattered. I grunted from the pain, reaching my hand up to my necklace to touch it. I could see all the external injuries healing, but I still felt like crap on the inside. I slowly pushed myself up holding onto the wall for support. I felt my body. No broken bones. Nothing serious. I cursed. The witch must have used magic to make me feel like this. Well it worked. I was officially in no state to fight or defend myself. I looked up. Something was strange.

The sky was black. Deadly surges of lightning came out of it quickly. Something was wrong. I used my remaining strength to run towards the base. I jumped up, narrowly avoiding a lightning strike. I couldn't believe my eyes. An army of at least two thousand men, maybe more, was heading from the south towards the base. I ran quicker. The enemy was at least twenty kilometers away. I passed the base going over seventy. I flipped up the hood of my cape so that no one would see my face. I ran through the trees. Trying to avoid them would take up too much time. I got closer and closer, only to find horror.

Itachi was out on his own. Fighting over two thousand men. He was crazy. I saw him falling. I saw him about to take the final blow.

"ITACHI!" I screamed. I painfully landed in front of him, stumbling and falling over. It stopped the man temporarily. I turned to Itachi and picked up his unconscious body. I looked at the army before me. I was in no condition to fight. Even if I was in fighting condition there was no way I could take this on. Itachi was unconscious. No one was around. So I prayed. I prayed that we would be reincarnated together. I prayed for us to have good lives. Maybe then I would get to know the real Itachi. The army got closer with each passing second. We weren't going to make it.

Kami no Kagayaki –divine radiance


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Judgment

All I saw was light. Everywhere I looked. The only thing else I could see was Itachi's limp body in my hands. Energy was all around me. It was like an atomic bomb, no, ten times an atomic bomb. The light cleared. Gusts of wind the force of a tornado tore apart the forest. Rain and hail pelted against the ground. I ducked down, holding onto Itachi and the ground for dear life. The wind soon became merely a breeze and I looked up.

Nothing. No weapons, no men, no forest. Everything was gone. I was sitting on torn up grass in what was now a vacant meadow. There were no more trees, no more burrows, nothing. Just fragments of roots left in the ground. Everything was empty as far as the eye could see. I stood up wearily, picking up Itachi and carrying him in my weak arms. I looked up at the sky, the rain droplets falling softly on my face. What the hell happened? I walked on in the dark bare world. I walked in the direction of base. Hopefully Leader-Sama would be there and Itachi would be okay.

I walked on for what seemed like hours. It felt like the more I walked the more emptiness I was walking into. I didn't understand. I was supposed to be at base by now. Any moment the cave would appear. It didn't. I tripped over a root, plummeting both me and Itachi to the ground. Ouch. I got up slowly, noticing a small rock on the ground. I gasped. The rock was the same kind as the base's cave. The base was blown up as well. But what about Leader Sama? He had to have made it out alive, right? What did I do? What had been done?

There was no shelter anywhere, and if I didn't get some help for Itachi he would most likely die. I moved every last root that was around us, creating a shelter big enough for the two of us. I then took every scrap that was left and covered every hole and gap, blocking the rain. I looked back at Itachi. He didn't look so emotionless when he was unconscious. He looked like a person. He looked almost sad, even though there was no expression on his face. Almost as if his soul was calling out. I gently took his cloak off his torso. His chest to his abdomen was wildly slashed. I held onto my pendant giving it a good jerk, breaking the chain at the back.

It was white. It was shining brilliantly and it had turned white. The heavens were with me. They supported me now. I thought about mother and what she had told me. I was fighting for a purpose, not just personal satisfaction. I fought for someone, not just myself. I held the pendant up to Itachi. If the heaven's supported me now, could they save the person I fought for? I looked down at Itachi. I wondered if he could tell I was trying to save him. I hoped he would keep fighting.

The wound started healing. It had turned from an open messy graze to a faint scar. I gently poked him.

"Itachi?" His eyes slowly opened. His gaze shifted from me to around the make shift shelter then back to me. He sat up and pushed himself back, leaning on the wall as if he was never hurt.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked bluntly. He looked down at his stomach, tracing the scar with his finger.

"We're inside a shelter I made. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was up against an army of men with you unconscious at my side. Next minute everything went white and now everything is gone. It's like it just blew up. The base is gone too. We are where it's supposed to be. I used its remains to make this. If you have any idea about what happened it'd be great if you told me." Itachi glanced down at the necklace, then back up at me. He stayed silent. "Look we're out in the middle of nowhere so if you could kiss your ego's ass goodbye and talk for once it would probably be helpful." I stared at him and his blank eyes. "Are you going to answer me or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beginning

"Kami No Kagayaki. You blew up everything within a one hundred and fifty mile radius. It's something the heaven's grant to your clan once a member has demonstrated certain requirements."

"But what kind of requirements?" He remained silent. Asshole. I turned around.

"It varies on the person." Even his voice was a brick wall. He didn't talk anymore than he had to nor did he convey any feelings in those few words. It sucked. "Your childhood. What was it like?" I stiffened. No one had ever talked to me about it before. Never.

"I was rejected. I was considered the demon child since my pendant turned black. My parents were the only ones who didn't mind. My mother just taught me as she would teach any other child. My father stood up for me when the elder's told me to get out of the village. But, since refusing to leave, we were then banished from the village. Upon the night of the leave however, someone had an accident and died. I had only smelled the blood. Everything is hazy from there. All I remember is my pendant giving off an odd glow, and next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the town, everyone dead around me. I guessed that I killed them after walking around, but I couldn't find my parents. They had abandoned me after seeing what I did." I turned back to Itachi.

Amazing. I just told him the entire story of the massacre and how I killed everyone without meaning to and there he was all high and mighty, not one thing changed about his facial expression.

"Why the hell don't you show any damn emotion! Did you have a shitty past? Did your parents abandon you? DID YOU BECOME AN UNCONTROLLABLE BLOOD THIRSTY KILLER!" I shoved my face in his, my anger rising.

"As an order from my village I went through my entire village killing my entire clan. I could not bring myself to draw my sword upon my brother, so I told him lies. I told him I killed the clan to test my strength and that killing him was a waste of time because I knew it was only way he would grow and get stronger. I told him to hate me and despise me and one day, when the time was right, fight me to the death. I am waiting for my death by the hands of my own brother." I then did something I hadn't done in a long time.

A tear came out my eye. I turned away from Itachi hiding my weakness. I punched the wall nearly collapsing the shelter.

"Fuck." I spit out. I could feel his eyes on my back. "Quit staring at me. After all it was you who put the damn claim on my head! It was you who wanted to kill me!"

"I protected you."

"WHY!" I screamed at him. He was silent. "You know what, fine. Go have a nice life. Uchiha Itachi, I give up." I kicked a hole in the shelter, storming out. He grabbed my wrist tightly. "What the hell do you want."

"You have nowhere to go."

"That's what you think!" I tugged my arm. He didn't move.

"They would have killed you."

"What the hell are you talking about Uchiha!" I glared at him. He pulled me back into the shelter. Roughly. I rubbed my sore wrist.

"The Akatuski would have killed you should they have found out. That's why I put the claim on your head." I stared at Itachi. How did he know this? Wasn't I supposed to know this?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teamwork

"Is that why you show no emotion? Because you're hiding the thoughts and feelings towards you brother?" I asked softly. He nodded. We sat in silence. Somehow, I felt closer to Itachi. He trusted me enough to tell me his story and I trusted him. We were both in a way forced to abandon someone we love. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him, but I wasn't going to take it back.

"Holy Crap! What the heck happened, un? There isn't a sign of anything anywhere around here!" I heard outside the tent. I quickly walked out into the rain and met up with Deidara. "Hikari? What happened, un?"

"Um, it's a long story. Anyway Itachi and I have been inside that shelter over there. You should come in too before you're too wet and cold to function." I admit, I felt a bit guilty. I mean, I was the one who did it. I blew up everything in sight. I led Deidara into the shelter and walked back out. Hopefully some sort of sign of Leader Sama's survival would turn up. "Deidara," I called, "have you seen any sign of the other members? If you haven't, do you know where they went?"

"Zetsu and Kisame went together and Hidan and Kakuzu went together, un. Kakuzu and Hidan are fine but I don't know about Zetsu and Kisame, yeah." I remained silent and looked around. Nothing, wait, something. I shifted seeing something out of the corner of my eye. Water? I narrowed my eyes. A tsunami? I jumped in front of the make shift shelter quickly.

"Hey, uh, guys? We have a problem here!" I called. I held my pendant. The water rushed towards us like a cheetah hunting a gazelle. It split when it came to me. It flowed hurriedly around the shelter and into the vast wasteland. I saw something moving inside the water but I couldn't tell what it was. It was—Kisame? He didn't really look like himself. He was a shark. Not the shark-person mix he normally is, an actual real shark.

He stopped and turned back to his regular self. The water around us disappeared instantaneously.

"You know Kisame; we probably could've done that a bit less lethally. Besides, that would ruin my fun." I raised one of my eyebrows. There was a plant, I think, coming out of the ground. The body was half white and half black, split evenly down the middle. Of what I could see, it looked like a Venus fly trap with huge plant like spikes above its head surrounding it. Its yellow eyes gazed at me.

"You sure look tasty." It chuckled. "I see you seem intimidated. Do you know who I am?" I was not intimidated! But, even if I was, it wasn't as if I was just going to go up and be auto-friends with this thing! Hell no! Even if it was an Akatsuki member! "My name is Zetsu. Are you the new recruit everyone's been speaking about?" I nodded. I didn't want to talk to Zetsu. He eats humans. I folded my arms over my chest.

"I was having fun killing whatever was in the water. More importantly what happened here?" Kisame asked.

"Long story." I replied. "Anyway the base is gone, there's no sign of Leader-Sama anywhere and we don't really have anything to do until the rain stops. The shelter I made isn't big enough for the lot of us but I can try making it bigger." I concentrated. The wood and rocks started to stretch. I put more materials together for the shelter. By the time I was done it was as big as a bungalow and a half. I even made a door. I walked inside, the two men following me.

"So who's in charge in the absence of Leader-Sama?"

"OH I SO CALL BEING LEADER UN!" Deidara shouted. I smacked him violently.

"Definitely not you. And take this seriously you fart." I scanned the men. Deidara was too childish to be a leader. Itachi was too quiet. Kisame was the latter of the two in the pair so he had to listen to Itachi. I wouldn't take orders from Zetsu. Me? Please. Although it'd be wonderful to have a bunch of assassins at my command, being a leader would require me to do work inside, not out. And I'm sure as hell not doing that.

I sighed. "Maybe we could work together until a sign of Leader-Sama comes up?" Everyone agreed. "We'll need a plan though. What'll we do first?"

"Recreated the base and the forest." Zetsu commented. I could see recreating the base, but the forest? You'd have to be mad as a hatter. I looked around.

"Any other suggestions?" Silence. "Aight. I don't know to recreate the forest, so I'll leave that up to you Zetsu. But recreating the base we can definitely do. Now who can get what? I'll go to the nearest town and steal some couches and beds. What about the rest of you?"

"Cave rocks will be easy, un." I nodded.

"Showers and sinks." I figured Kisame would pick something with water. That left Itachi. I looked over at him.

"What is it Uchiha? A group of S-Ranked Criminals who kill and steal for fun can't work as a team for once? What are you going to do?" He remained silent. Crappy ego and pride of his. "Well if you're not going to do anything productive can you at least guard the spot for me?" He nodded curtly. "Ok. Doesn't seem like the rain's still here, so I'm going to get going. I'll see you guys back here." I walked out of the shelter and ran to the nearest town.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patience

I have to say I was impressed at our work. By the time I had gotten back Deidara was already there with at least ten tons of pure rock with him. I managed to get three beds and one couch. That's right, I'm good. It wasn't enough for all of us, but I figured I could go back for more when everything was done. I could see trees in the distance. It was so much better than nothing. I didn't know how the hell Zetsu did it, but I was glad he did. Kisame had brought enough bathroom appliances for everyone and Itachi got word that Kakuzu and Hidan were on their way.

"Ok! Let's do this." I levitated the rocks, forming them into the shape the cave was in. "Eh Deidara, got any clay you could spare? Just chuck it in." I blended the clay with the rocks and pieced it together. I walked inside the cave. It was just like the old one. I worked on creating the inside. Deidara's room, then Kisame's, Itachi's, Zetsu's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's, mine, and finally Leader-Sama's room, just in case he ever came back. "You guys can come in now." I called. I looked around at the completed base. Everything was the same as before. Oh yeah, I was skilled.

Everyone set up the various things they brought. I ran to the town and stole some more beds and other daily household crap. Had to kill a couple people along the way that just wouldn't flipping leave me alone along the way, but it wasn't too big an adventure.

"So now what, un?" I shrugged. What else could we do? No one knew enough about the Akatsuki to tell us who to kill and who to capture. And if we were to just go out by ourselves there would be most likely no one on the planet but us.

So we just had to sit and wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The brink of insanity

How much longer would we have to wait? I'm fucking tired of having to wait around like a little shit for this goddamn shadow to appear! Maybe if just one Akatsuki member went missing it wouldn't be so bad. I could see it. Rich blood spilling all over the floor and pooling. And the scent…No one would notice. Just one. But who? I wanted revenge on Hidan. But he was immortal. He liked pain. Deidara was too stupid. He wouldn't be a fulfilling kill. Perhaps Kisame. Yeah, Kisame. But how. Maybe I could carve out the eyes. Yeah, then while the blood is dripping down his cheeks I'll cut his face where the blood fell. Yeah, all the way down to his neck, where I'll slit his carotid artery. Once the blood spills enough I'll cut off his stupid fish head. Then his blood will-

I was dragged by the hair to meet face to face with none other than Itachi. But something was different. I could smell his blood. He brought his arm to my face. A small cut with a pin drop of blood. It was rich and intoxicating. Exactly the same as when I first smelt it.

"Do it." I stared at him, trying to control myself.

"No." He glared at me. His hand released me, but my body was frozen, staring at his arm. He pulled out a kunai, and brought it to that cut, everything still in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I barked at him. "Stop!"

"It'd be better if you took some of my blood than kill this entire organization. I haven't come for a fight. Just do it." He brought his kunai to the wound, ripping open the cut from his elbow to his wrist. I held my breath, and covered my nose with my sleeve.

"No! Not after you beat me! I won't do it!"

"I can see how hard it is for you to resist. Stop fighting it." Itachi stepped closer to me, I stepped back. He kept advancing until I was backed up against a wall.

"If you're so worried about the condition of the Akatsuki members why don't you just let me into the open?" I screamed at him. I bore my fangs. Senses on overdrive.

"You won't settle for that. Not when you have all of us right in front of you." He pushed his arm closer to my face. His blood touched my skin. It was like magnificent fire burning my skin.

"Then why don't you kill me! I've had nothing and still do! So bring me peace if you want to save a soul Uchiha! Kill me!" His eyes narrowed harshly at me and he remained silent. "What are you waiting for! Let me move on to the next life so I might actually have a purpose!" Itachi reached into his pocket. I'd be free. Any moment now I'd be free from this living hell. My soul would be passed on, to start a new life. A life without death.

"You already have a purpose." He brought his hand up to my eyes. Dangling in his closed fist was my pendant. My white pendant. It was stupid. I wasn't fighting for anything. I didn't have a focus. To stay in the Akatsuki? Like that would ever work. It was just a stupid pendant some stupid elders claim to have "magical meanings". Yeah, my ass.

"If you know so much about me maybe you should tell me my purpose eh?" I jerked my body forward, trying to get out of his grasp. It didn't work.

"You're weak."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Running away from your problems instead of facing them. You didn't even try to control the urges to kill that you have. What a shame. Maybe I should've killed you that day. That way I wouldn't be reminded everyday how my only purpose is to die at the hands of my brother. And until then? Nothing. So don't tell me you have no purpose, because everyone does. Even if that purpose is to die. Otherwise I will take the chance to split your head open the next time I get. Get this over with and get on with life. Tengoku No Hikari."

"You know, I have a lot of respect for you, Uchiha Itachi." I bit his arm. Blood filled my mouth. It became more fulfilling with each drop. The blood of a killer. It was rich and ravishing. I moved, to grab him arm, when he threw me against the wall. I laughed. He was a smart man.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Distant memories

I opened my eyes. I stared up at a ceiling. My ceiling. My name was engraved in the top. It wasn't that big, but I knew it anywhere. I had signed it with a closed lotus flower. I created the indent when I was recreating the base. I don't' know why I did it. I just felt like it.

I smelt the strong thick scent of the incense I usually burned. Green tea. It works best for getting out the smell of blood.

I felt a mattress beneath my body and sheets covering me. Atop the sheets was a duvet. A black duvet, with another lotus flower in the middle. This was definitely my room.

"Holy crap what the hell did I do last night? God, it's like having a hangover and then getting drunk again." I sat up, but immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I put my hand on my sore head while trying to remember.

"I thought you were stronger than that." I turned sharply only to face Uchiha. Again.

"Fuck! What happened? And how? And you better not give me that stupid ass silent treatment or I'll bite your fucking head off!" Parts of the events that happened while I was still sane came back to me. Plotting to kill, being backed up to a wall, Itachi's arm.

Itachi's arm. I pulled up his sleeve exposing his skin. There was no scar, or even evidence of there ever being a wound.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned. Itachi did whatever he wanted, whenever we wanted, wherever he wanted. But normally, that had absolutely nothing to do with the rest of us. And here he was now, inside my room. Staring at me with that blank stare his empty eyes give. Almost as if it's completely casual for him to be in my room while I'm unconscious and unable to do anything for myself. Yeah, **real** casual.

"To make sure that you didn't go insane when you woke up."

"What happened to the cut on your arm?"

"Genjustu."

"The entire time! What did you plan on accomplishing with that?"

"To knock you out."

"Then why didn't you just come at me and do it in real life?"

"You would've tried to kill me." Dang. Smart man. All that time I thought he was serious about protecting the Akatsuki members. But no! Everything was all planned using genjustu so he could stop my cravings and knock me out and protect himself! No, he didn't want to come straight at me; that would've dealt him damage! The Mangekyo sharingan was probably a fake out too! Gee, thanks Itachi. I sighed. He knew me well. Almost too well. I doubt that he learned about it just from being in the Akatsuki. That couldn't be right, not the way they do things here.

"So, why and how do you know so much about me and my now deceased clan?" Itachi remained silent. I peered into his mind. Everything was blank like usual. God he was a brick wall. Even the things I knew he wouldn't think about.

What was that? It seemed like a flash of light, but it was almost too fast. And again. A face? Different images were flashing extremely quickly. Were they-memories? Only a couple images flashed now. I could start to see what was in them. There was an infant. Itachi? No, his hair was different. Could it have been his brother? They looked almost exactly alike. The memory moved up to a mother. Their mother. She was smiling and laughing. It moved again, almost as if turning around. There was a family just entering gates. I tried reading the text. "Land of Fire." The Leaf Village? So this was before Itachi's massacre. The mother walked closer to the family. A mother, a father, and a child. Then one image kept flashing. In the image was one face. The person was a young girl. She was smiling. Red hair, round facial features, aqua eyes. I gasped.

It was me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Truth

It was my turn to be silent. He knew me. But how come I couldn't remember him? I remembered that one event. The elders thought to introduce me to a better ninja academic in hopes of getting me to control whatever turned my pendant black, or better yet to turn it white, so they sent my family and me to the Leaf Village. After looking through the academy and the program we decided against it, and took the rest of the time as a vacation. But I didn't remember arriving at the village like that. We weren't greeted by anyone, except the guards at the entrance. Then we were immediately brought to the academy. To be honest, I didn't meet anyone on that trip.

"Your memory was replaced." Replaced? So then, what I thought happened was a lie, and what I saw in his mind was true?

"I was assigned to hunt down and kill you and your entire clan shortly after you left." What! But he was the one who chose not to kill me and brought me to the Akatsuki in the first place! He stopped Hidan from killing me! If he wanted me dead that badly he could've done it! He had so many chances! "The Hokage said your clan had extreme powers that could possibly overrule the world. I learned what I needed to know and left.

"Once I got to the village I saw the commotion you and your family had caused. I sneaked into a house, killing a servant. Your clan had noticed me and came after me faster than I could kill them. But then you came and killed them all. I knocked you out and erased every memory you had of me before leaving."

I had nothing. It was as if someone had stripped me of everything. My clothes, my knowledge, my memories had all been taken from me. I was mentally naked. Everything that got me to where I was-it was all **lies**.

"But-but it still doesn't explain why you know so much! A couple studies before going to kill a clan would only get you so far! I don't understand!"

"My mission was not complete. I learned more to be able to kill you." He stood up to leave my room. I jumped out of my bed.

"Then what, erasing my memory was just so you could have the advantage? What good was that? We never fought!"

"My brother." Itachi began walking out of my room. I asked him no more questions, for I knew he wouldn't answer. I walked up to my door. Hanging on the handle by an old piece of string was my pendant. I took it off the handle and walked out into the main room.

"Hey, I just saw Itachi walk out of your room, un. And you don't look too happy as well, yeah. Did you two get in a lover's quarrel?" I glared into Deidara's one eye.

"Fuck off."

"Hey! It's ok! Everyone fights, un! And it always ends up alright, yeah. But I never thought Itachi would be the kind of guy to actually love someone, un." I clutched the collar of his cloak lifting it up roughly dragging Deidara's body above the ground.

"Fuck off." I heaved him backwards and let go of his cloak, sending him across the room and into one of the walls of someone's room. The rocks around him shattered and pelted on top of his body like hail. I continued my original journey out of the base and into the forest. I walked until everything blended together. I was lost, but I wanted to be lost.

I sat down on the grass. It was wet with dew. The murky scent of the wet forest was soothing. I exhaled slowly. Everything was all a lie. My memories were a lie. Everything was a lie. I held my pendant in my palm.

"Why the hell did you have to turn black? If it weren't for you none of this would've happened!" I threw my pendant into the trees. None of it would've happened. I wouldn't have been rejected. My clan would never have been killed. My parents would still be with me. I wouldn't be a blood thirsty killer. I wouldn't have joined the Akatsuki. And Uchiha Itachi would be out of my life.


End file.
